Of Cats, Tennis, and Romance
by evanescentdreamer
Summary: A strange dream leaves Ryoma confused about his feelings for his senpai, and later causes him to flee practice. Luckily for him, his teammates seem to know him well enough to help him out. Momo/Ryoma Yaoi in final chapter
1. Chapter 1: Inconvenient Timing

**Author's Note**: Hello all! This is my first posted fanfic and I hope all of you enjoy it. Yes, this will be a boy on boy fic, so if that's not your thing feel free to click the back button. I promise I won't mind. Anyway, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not. Like I said above if you don't like the idea of guys being with guys then just don't read this. Now, on to the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Though this may shock you, I do not own Prince of Tennis, just this story. Sorry if I disappointed any of you.

* * *

Ryoma was having a nice dream. Actually, he was having a very nice dream that he had no desire to wake up from. Unfortunately, he found that it was rather difficult to stay asleep when someone was licking his neck. Grumbling, and still half asleep, he attempted to block the offending tongue, but his attacker simply moved to another area…one where he happened to be very sensitive.

"DAMMIT KARUPIN!" was all he managed to say before hitting his bedroom floor in a tangle of sheets and pajama pants. He glared at his cat with all the venom he could muster at such an early hour but she just cocked her head and proceeded to clean off her left paw. Now thoroughly irritated, both at falling out of bed and at not being able to recall his dream, the 7th year freed himself and got back into bed- only to be set upon by his cat a second time. "Get off already!" He said heatedly, trying not to wake up the rest of the house's occupants, now that he was lucid enough to consider them. "Come on Karupin, I need to get some sleep before I go to morning practice."

Having finished, he rolled over and covered his head with a pillow to prevent further harassment. Karupin; however, wouldn't have it. She padded across the bed, over her now dozing owner, and onto the nightstand. Here she paused a moment, as if considering her next action, and then with a swipe of her paw knocked the alarm clock off the small piece of furniture.

And right onto Ryoma's head.

Holding the throbbing injury, and swearing enough to burn a hole through a church door, the tennis player prepared to take all his anger out on his up 'til now beloved pet. Then he caught sight of the clock. The glowing red numbers read 7:42 a.m. which wouldn't hold any significance except for one very important fact. "SHIT!"

That fact being that Tezuka had scheduled their practice for 8:00 a.m.

The gray cat watched with interest, and what seemed to be amusement as her owner got ready in record time, even managing to fill her food and water bowls before running out of the front door. Content that she had done her duty, she stretched and leaped gracefully down from the nightstand to eat her breakfast. After all, she'd need all the help she could get before going to wake up the other male resident of the Echizen household.

Ryoma had never run so fast in his entire life, which considering his hobby (and his constant need for escaping fan-girls) was quite impressive. In his haste he somehow managed to jump two fences, narrowly avoid getting hit by a car, and get yelled at by an old woman (who probably resented the fact that he had knocked her over…right onto her newly-planted, and recently-watered flowers).

When he came in sight of the school he actually began to think that he would make it in time, but just as soon as this thought crossed his mind he remembered a very crucial and currently unpleasant fact. Because of his (and his father's) great love of sleeping (or being lazy- depending on who you asked) all of the clocks in their house were a full ten minutes behind, giving the illusion that they always had some extra time to nap. Unfortunately for him, this also meant that not only was he already late…he was very late. _Maybe buchou will be too busy to notice... What am I thinking, he always notices when someone's late. It's like he's got some kind of sixth sense that tells him when he needs to give someone laps-_

"There you are Echizen! Fifty laps for being late, and make them quick! I still expect you to practice with everyone else after warm-ups."

With a grimace Ryoma took off around the courts, not needing to change since he'd thrown on his uniform at home in a futile effort to save time. _And a lot of good any of it did. At least Karupin woke me up before practice had actually started or else I really would have been in trouble. I'll have to get her something on the way home._ Resigning himself to being thoroughly exhausted for the rest of practice, he picked up his pace in an attempt to avoid getting into anymore trouble. But Fate, it seems, was not in the mood to indulge him that morning.

He hadn't been running for long when loud voices caught his attention. From his vantage point across the courts Ryoma couldn't quite tell what was going on. Speeding up a little, he soon came close enough to discern voices and immediately recognized them as Momo's and Kaidoh's. Apparently they decided to start one of their fights bright and early this morning and Ryoma groaned. If the two of them kept it up it would only put Tezuka in a worse mood, which meant that everyone would be running laps whether they deserved it or not. He could only hope that someone would split them up before the captain got involved.

"THAT'S IT! BREAK IT UP RIGHT NOW!" Startled, the two tennis players stared at Oishi with mouths wide open. The court had gone deathly quiet and Ryoma had abruptly stopped running. _Well…that wasn't what I expected._

"What? Why are all of you looking at me like that?" Genuinely confused, the motherly co-captain waited a moment before shrugging it off. "Now that you two aren't yelling at each other- Kaidoh fifty laps. Start now. And don't look so smug Momo, you're running too. I just think that you two will cool down faster if you're not so close to each other." By the time Oishi decided it was safe to let Momo start, Ryoma was only a little ways past where the rest of the team was stretching. After recovering from his temporary shock he had attempted to make up for lost time by speeding up again and out of boredom was trying to remember his dream from the night before. All he knew was that someone else had been in it and that he had definitely resented being woken from it, but every time he thought about it too hard it slipped away from him. Trying a different tactic, he let his mind wander and got immediate and mind-numbing results. The other person in his dream had been Momo. Yeah, he and Momo were at his house alone and they had been taking a shower together and…Wait, they were taking a shower together? _WHAT THE HELL?!_

Ryoma's face turned scarlet when he finally recalled just what he and Momo were doing in said shower. _Okay, I have to calm down. It was just a dream so it's not like anyone else knows. This kind of thing is normal anyway right?_

_Oh yes, having sex dreams about male upper-classmen is completely normal _Came a rather sarcastic response from the more cynical, and endlessly irritating part of his brain. _Yep, there's nothing strange about having fantasies that include your best friend- who also happens to be a guy. Oops, but that would make you gay wouldn't it? Yeah, this is about as normal as Tezuka skipping around in a pink dress _

_**SHUT UP!**_

_And now you're talking to yourself. This just keeps getting better and better _

After effectively pushing his chaotic thoughts to the back of his mind Ryoma took a deep breath and tried to steady himself. He could do this. All he had to do was avoid Momo during practice and he'd be fine.

Fate just snickered evilly and made a rather rude hand gesture in Ryoma's general direction- and that was when Momo caught up to him.

"Hey Ryoma! Great day to be running laps isn't it?" Chuckling he matched his kouhai's stride to make it easier to talk. "Oh that reminds me, why were you late to practice this morning? I was starting to get worried."

Desperately trying to stay calm, the 7th year finally managed to choke out a response which ended up sounding more like a squeak. "I forgot to set my alarm!" Blinking at Ryoma's odd attitude Momo cocked his head to the side.

"If you didn't set your alarm then how are you even here in the first place? No offense, but I've tried waking you up before at the end of practice to make you go home and it took me ages! I nearly got the hose from the back of the locker room." Shaking his head in amusement he waited patiently for an answer.

"Karupin woke me up, or tried to anyway. She ended up having to knock my clock onto my head to get any kind of coherent reaction, and then I saw the time…" By this point Momo was laughing too hard to breathe, finding it endlessly amusing to picture the look on Ryoma's face when the clock hit him. _This isn't so bad. Actually, everything feels normal. Maybe that dream really was just some kind of fluke. It must have been. Otherwise I'd feel different around him right?_ Comforted by the thought, Ryoma was taken completely off-guard when his senpai moved closer.

"You really are a riot. You know that Ryoma?" Momo gave the prodigy an amused smile that made his heart skip a beat and then speed up. Which would have been bearable, except the upperclassmen then reached over and swiped his ball-cap…and proceeded to ruffle his hair.

_That feels…kind of nice. It's never felt this good when he's done it before…No! What am I thinking?! I shouldn't __want__ him to do that!_ Unable to deal with his conflicting emotions any longer, the 7th year turned scarlet for the second time in as many minutes and after yelling- "I HAVE TO GO HOME!" took off, setting what could possibly be a new land-speed record. All the team could do was stare after him, dumbfounded, as he ran right past his equipment bag and straight home.


	2. Chapter 2: Say What?

A/N: I proudly present to you the next chapter of my story! This one was particularly amusing for me to write, and I think you'll understand why after you read it. Anyway, enjoy and be sure to review and such. Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated! Oh, there will be yaoi in the next chapter since it is the final one. I will of course put a warning on the actual chapter but I thought I'd give you all a heads up.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters etc., etc. Though I sometimes dream that I do...

* * *

Not surprisingly, Eiji was the first to speak.

"Did Echizen really just run away from practice?" The concept seemed too much for anyone, even Innui, to process. It was something that was unheard of. After all, who would want to risk Tezuka's anger to miss one practice? Even when members of the team were extremely ill they showed up on time and stayed until Tezuka ascertained that they really were sick and told them to go home. What was Echizen thinking? Finally snapping out of his uncharacteristic shock, the Seigaku captain turned the full force of his gaze on the person most likely to have caused this…unforeseen circumstance.

"Momoshiro-" Tezuka started; a threatening edge to his voice that made all the others flinch. "What, exactly, did you do to make one of my star players run home as if Hell itself were chasing him?"

Biting his lip, and attempting not to run away himself with that look directed at him, Momo gave the honest answer after only a moment's hesitation. "I…I don't know, buchou. One second we were talking and the next he was halfway across the courts." Waiting for the lecture he was sure was coming, though he couldn't imagine what it would be on since he didn't even know what he'd done wrong, he was more than a little surprised when Fuji cut in.

"Momo did you- say or do anything right before Echizen ran off? I think the best thing to do is for you to tell us exactly what happened even if it seemed normal to you. After all, something must have caused his reaction. Maybe if we all heard it we could figure out what's wrong with him." After waiting to make sure nobody had anything else to say, Momo sighed and rubbed his neck in frustration.

"Honestly guys, nothing happened. All I did was ask him why he was late this morning. Then he told me he forgot to set his alarm and he only woke up because Karupin knocked his alarm clock onto his head. He looked kind of embarrassed about it, but that's not surprising, I mean he was one-upped by his cat." Shaking his head for a moment he continued. "Anyway, I started laughing, said he was a riot, took his hat and ruffled his hair." It was only then that Momo realized that he still had Ryoma's hat in his hand.

"Are you sure there wasn't anything else Momo?" Fuji pressed, looking very serious for reasons Momo was certain he wouldn't understand.

"Well, he did start acting kind of funny when I came up beside him, and I think he blushed when I ruffled his hair. Come to think of it he's never done that before, I do it all the time…" He trailed off. He was still trying to figure out what had happened when he realized that everyone was staring at him. "What?" No one answered. "WHAT!?"

"Nothing Momoshiro." Tezuka replied smoothly. "Why don't you make yourself useful and take Echizen his hat and bag since he obviously has no intention of returning to practice today." Confused, all Momo could do was stare at the captain. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you actually going to do something?" Tezuka asked, he eyebrows rising slightly.

"But, buchou, I haven't finished my laps and-"

"Don't worry about it Momoshiro. You're excused from practice today." Still completely lost, but unwilling to admit it or lose the chance to miss practice, Momo picked up Ryoma's bag. And after throwing one last perplexed look over his shoulder at his teammates, he started jogging toward the Echizen household.

"He honestly doesn't know does he? He's more of an idiot than I thought."

"Don't be so hard on him Kaidoh. After all it took you a while to figure out that you liked me." Innui interrupted as he watched Momo disappear in the distance and adjusted his glasses. "There is a 93 percent chance that Momoshiro will be spending the night at Echizen's."

"Only 93?" Fuji asked, seemingly very amused with the whole situation.

"Well, I suppose there is a chance that his father will be home." Tezuka said; a slight smile on his face as he put an arm around Fuji's waist.

"It really is about time you know!" Eiji chimed in as he leaned against Oishi. "I've been waiting for them to realize they like each other for ages!"

Just then they heard a yelp as Kawamura returned from the bathroom and saw all of his teammates paired up with their respective boyfriends. Taking a moment to compose himself, though his eye still twitched slightly, he tried to find a way to stop thinking about what he was seeing. Sure, he'd known that the majority of his teammates were gay, but that didn't make him anymore comfortable with the notion. "Umm…sooo…where are Momo and Ryoma?"

"We think Ryoma's finally figured out that he likes Momo because he got all embarrassed a few minutes ago and ran home after talking to him. We decided to help them out by sending Momo after him." Eiji stated helpfully.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! AM I THE ONLY PERSON ON THIS ENTIRE TEAM THAT'S STRAIGHT!?"

"Pretty much." Fuji replied amiably, and all Kawamura could do was hang his head in defeat, and mumble-

"I don't even want to think how angry the entire female population of our school is going to be when they find out."


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Reaction

A/N: So, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Yes. This is the final chapter which means there is yaoi ahead. You have been warned- read at your own discretion. I hope all of you enjoy the ending and I really appreciate anyone having read the story at all! Remember, reviews are great so don't be scared to leave one, even if it's to correct a problem with the chapter. Happy reading!

By the time Ryoma reached his house his legs and lungs were burning and he barely managed to reach the couch in the living room before collapsing. After his body had enough time to cool down and his mind had cleared a bit, the weight of what he'd just done came crashing down on the tennis prodigy. He had just run away from practice without explanation. And even worse, he'd left his equipment at the court, which meant at some point he'd have to go back to get it, which would mean facing Tezuka…after skipping out on practice. Maybe he could lie- tell his buchou that he'd suddenly felt sick. _Yeah that'll work. I was too sick to stay at practice but well enough to run all the way back to my house. I am so dead._

Sighing in frustration he thought of the reason he was here in the first place. All Momo did was ruffle his hair and he bolted. What the hell was wrong with him? That stupid dream was driving him insane. If all it took to set him off was Momo touching him, how was he supposed to play tennis with him? Let alone talk to him? It wasn't like he could completely avoid his senpai. They saw each other at every game, practice, and on every school day. And he couldn't just tell the other boy how he felt either. Momo was quite possibly the only real friend he'd ever had. The only one he ever really talked to or had fun with. Admitting that he suddenly had feelings for him would only ruin the relationship they already had, and Ryoma didn't want that. But he wasn't so sure that their friendship wouldn't fall apart anyway if he couldn't even be around Momo without freaking out. He felt helpless. No matter what he did everything would be over. After wiping away tears of frustration he trudged upstairs to his room and stretched out on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and trying not to break down and cry.

Karupin watched all of her master's strange behavior with what would, for a cat, pass for a worried expression on her face. She was accustomed enough with her young master's schedule that she knew he shouldn't be back home so soon. And, he was sad. She didn't need to completely understand human feelings to realize this. After all, animals were instinctively more sensitive to emotions. The intelligent feline could also tell that for whatever reason the boy wished to be left alone, so she simply padded to the bottom of the stairs and settled down to wait for him to leave his room.

The Himalayan had just begun to doze when she heard footsteps approaching the house. They stopped abruptly just outside the front door, as if whomever was making the noises was hesitant to knock. Curious, the cat stretched and moved closer to the door. Her master's parents had put out extra food for her in the kitchen, something they only did when they were going to be gone for a few days to make sure she had enough to eat while Ryoma was out of the house, so it couldn't be them. Then, the visitor knocked lightly on the door and called out her master's name and Karupin let out a happy meow. She recognized the voice. It belonged to the tall boy who sometimes came over to spend time with her master, the one who always played with her and scratched right behind her ears. She began meowing and pawing excitedly at the door. She knew her master couldn't hear from upstairs, but since he had also forgotten to lock the door she was hoping the tall boy would just let himself in. Maybe _he_ could make her beloved Ryoma feel better.

Momo was just about to give up knocking and walk back to practice when he heard slightly muffled meowing coming from the other side of the door. After a few moments of this there was the sound of scratching and then more meowing. _Must be Karupin. I wonder what she's so worked up about._ Uncertain as to whether or not he should just waltz into the Echizen household unannounced Momo let his hand hover over the doorknob. But a renewed bout of plaintive meowing made up his mind for him. He turned the knob and was mildly surprised to find that the door was unlocked. _Ryoma must have been really upset if he forgot to lock the door. _The thought troubled the purple-eyed boy greatly, but he was given no more time to worry. As soon as he stepped inside he was set upon by an equally concerned cat who immediately began to push against his legs in an attempt to usher him towards the stairs.

"What on earth's gotten into you Karupin?" Momo was extremely confused. Ryoma's cat had never acted like this before. She was always insistent upon getting attention, but this was extreme. Not understanding the cat's behavior he still realized that something must be up, so he simply let her herd him across the room until she suddenly stopped pushing and sat down next to his feet. She was now looking at him expectantly, her tail swishing side to side.

"Umm…do you want something?" The feline cocked her head to the side and looked from Momo to the stairs and then back again. When the boy still didn't move she made a huffing sound and gave him another nudge in the right direction. "Is Ryoma upstairs? Is that it?"

The cat, of course, didn't answer, only swished her tail again. Figuring he had nothing to lose Momo set Ryoma's equipment bag down and started up. He'd been to the house enough times to know his way around so it was only a few moments before he was standing in front of his kouhai's bedroom door. He was suddenly overcome with worry again and was reluctant to open the door but figured he had no choice. After all, he had come all the way here and at least the cat wanted him here…right? Taking a deep breath to steady himself he opened the door and was struck speechless at what he saw. Ryoma was lying on his bed, and his eyes were closed. He was obviously asleep. The boy knew he should leave, but found that he couldn't move. Then he heard a small noise, one that was steadily getting louder. It took the purple-eyed boy a moment to realize just what kind of dream his kouhai must be having. Momo stood frozen to the floor as his teammate threw his head back and moaned what sounded like a name, but he couldn't quite make it out and he felt a sudden surge of jealousy run through him. Whose name was the other boy saying? Who was he dreaming about? What bastard had somehow snuck into his kouhai's mind? Ryoma was _his_ dammit! He shouldn't be having dreams about other people.

_Wait, why am I still here? I should leave. This isn't right. And why am I thinking like this? It's not like I've ever told Ryoma how I feel, and I've never asked him out so he's not really mine. But, I don't want him to think of other people. I want him to think about me!_

This realization struck Momo hard and he had a sudden and undeniable urge. Throwing his better judgement to the wind he moved to the side of the bed, bent down and pressed his lips lightly against his kouhai's, meaning to leave immediately after. Unfortunately for him, he found that after he'd started, he couldn't stop. Ryoma was intoxicating and after only a few moments Momo was kissing the younger boy with more force, part of him wishing that he would wake up, the other mortified at the possibility, but the tennis player ignored this part of his mind. Reason didn't matter anymore. Ignoring the nagging sense of caution in the back of his mind, Momo slid a hand under Ryoma's head and traced the boy's lips with his tongue.

Ryoma felt wonderful. He was having another dream about Momo. His senpai had followed him back home from practice to return his things and started to kiss him. The prodigy hoped that he'd never wake up, but he felt consciousness tugging at his mind so he blinked his eyes open only to find himself staring at the face he'd so recently seen in his dream…and he was…kissing him? Startled out of his reverie Ryoma practically flung himself away from the older boy and pressed himself against his headboard.

"Momo!? What are you doing here!? And…and…" The younger boy gulped. "What were you doing?"

Horrified that he'd been caught and feeling exposed under the golden gaze of his teammate all Momo could do was shake his head. He honestly didn't know himself. One second he'd just been looking at Ryoma and the next he was kissing him. But how could he possibly explain that? How could he- It was then that the amethyst-eyed boy noticed something. Along with the confusion, there was something else evident in his kouhai's eyes. It looked almost hopeful. _Could he possibly like me back? What if that's the reason he ran away today? Because he was nervous? Why didn't I think of this before?_ Praying that his hunch was right, the older boy locked gazes with Ryoma.

"I came to bring you your hat and your equipment. You left it on the court when you ran off. As for what I was doing…I was kissing you."

"But why? It doesn't make any sense!" Taking a steadying breath and using all the courage he had, Momo smiled.

"I did it because I like you Ryoma. I actually have for a while now but I didn't think you would feel the same way, but…when I saw you sleeping I couldn't help myself." _It's true enough. He doesn't need to know that I like him __and__ that I'm extremely possessive. Not yet anyway._

Uncertain how to react, Ryoma felt warring emotions tear through him. Elation. Disbelief. Hope. Confusion. And…desire. Trying desperately to come to terms with these feelings, he didn't notice that Momo had gotten closer until he looked right up into his eyes again.

"I'm going to kiss you again Ryoma. If you don't want me to, just tell me okay?" When the smaller boy didn't answer Momo leaned in and pressed their lips together a second time.

Sparks ran through Ryoma's entire body as he kissed his senpai back, wishing desperately for this to not be just another dream. When Momo slid his tongue against his lips Ryoma was quick to grant it entrance and moaned at the feeling. The heat was traveling down his body and pooling between his legs and he wasn't sure how long he could stand this.

As their kisses became more and more passionate Ryoma started to get light-headed and then, suddenly, Momo pulled away. Whining in disappointment and worry that his senpai didn't actually want this, Ryoma started to lift himself up when he felt hands pushing at the hem of his shirt. Before he could register what was happening his shirt had been thrown across the room and his tennis shorts were pulled off along with his underwear. Surprised by these abrupt actions the prodigy opened his mouth to protest when he saw that Momo was now standing next to the bed stripping. Swallowing hard, the boy let his eyes travel hungrily over his senpai's fit body and was suddenly embarrassed to be seen himself. But these nervous thoughts were quickly pushed aside as Momo lowered himself on top of him and claimed his mouth in another mind-blowing kiss.

The feel of skin against skin was enough to make the prodigy moan again and he only belatedly realized that the boy above him was making similar sounds. Momo then started to nip, lick, and suck his way down Ryoma's neck and when he hit a particularly sensitive spot Ryoma bucked his hips instinctively causing their erections to slide against each other. Both tennis players let out a loud cry at the feeling and quickly repeated the movement, but Ryoma felt like it wasn't enough. He wanted to be closer to his senpai, and he suddenly remembered his dream from the night before.

"Momo!" He gasped, attempting to put his chaotic thoughts in order. "I want…I want you inside of me." This confession resulted in a stunned silence from the older boy.

"Are you sure?" Momo had of course realized what he was doing when he'd started to remove their clothing, but never actually expected Ryoma to want to go all the way their first time. He wanted to make sure that his kouhai wouldn't regret it later.

All the other boy could do was nod fervently, not trusting his voice to work anymore. He could only hope that Momo trusted him. He really did want this and wasn't sure what he'd do if the older boy refused. To his great relief Momo nodded back and began looking around for something.

"Ryoma do you have anything we could use-?"

"Top drawer of the nightstand." He answered breathlessly. Momo reached over and pulled out a bottle of hand lotion. It wasn't the best thing to use, but it would have to do for now. At least until they could get something else. The older boy couldn't help but smile at the thought of there being a next time.

"Okay. This is going to hurt a little at first, but it's supposed to get a lot better. Are you still sure about this?" Again, Ryoma nodded and spread his legs, relaxing as best he could.

Momo was careful not to hurt his soon-to-be lover as his carefully slid in first one, and then two fingers into him. After he'd scissored them to try and stretch him further Ryoma began to squirm, the first hints of pleasure beginning to creep up his spine. Then, when a third was added they hit something that made him scream and writhe. He barely heard his senpai chuckle.

"I think you're ready. What about you?" Momo asked teasingly, pressing that same spot again for emphasis. He let the desperate cry that came as a result act as his answer and after covering himself with lotion he slowly pressed into Ryoma.

It took all he had not to start thrusting immediately, but he didn't want to hurt his lover and knew that he needed to adjust. _He's so tight. I can't believe how good this feels. _It seemed like an eternity before Ryoma pushed tentatively back against him, mewling at the friction it caused.

Still careful not to cause the other pain, Momo pulled out slowly and then back in, setting a sedate, but steady rhythm. Almost as an afterthought, he began to search for Ryoma's prostate again, wanting the other to enjoy this just as much as he was. When he finally found it Ryoma let out another cry that Momo was almost certain the entire street could hear and, to the older boy's surprise, he bucked against him hard and Momo found that he couldn't hold back anymore. The pace he set was borderline brutal, but based on the noises his kouhai was making, the other boy didn't mind at all.

Too soon both boys felt their stomachs start to tighten and they began to see white at the corners of their vision. Wanting them to finish together Momo reached between their bodies and stroked Ryoma in time with his thrusts. The continuous stimulation caused Ryoma to throw his head back and release hard onto his stomach and Momo's hand, the clenching of his inner muscles quickly bringing the older boy to his own release as well. Afterwards, Momo barely managed to roll to the side before collapsing next to his smaller lover, and whispered "I love you" before falling asleep, so he didn't quite get to see Ryoma smile and hear him respond in kind.

A few hours later, Ryoma was awoken the second time that day by someone licking his neck, but this time, he found that he didn't mind at all.


End file.
